Ceux qui t'aiment
by Antina
Summary: Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ? Je sais pas comment résumer ça...01x02 [fic terminée]
1. Acte un

**Auteur** : Antinea qui se retrouve comme Némo dans son nouvel aquarium, la compagnie en moins.

**Base** : GW. C'est pas un UA, pour une fois...

**Genre** : euh... sentiments. Tristes, heureux... Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres...

Ah, et un petit penchant du côté songfic. Très léger, je vous assure. Z'avez qu'à aller vérifier...

**Couples** : rien d'original... En fait l'histoire en elle-même n'a rien d'original... C'est juste que j'avais envie.

**Disclaimer** : chansons, bisho et autres personnages secondaires sont pas à moi.

**Notes** : toutes les chansons sont interprétées par Hélène Ségara. J'étais en train de lire les paroles de ses chansons quand une certaine situation m'est venue à l'esprit...

**Ceux qui t'aiment.**

**Acte un.**

**/oooooooooo/**

AC 198.

Heero est au royaume de Sank, il sert de garde du corps et de petit ami à Réléna. Duo est sur L2 où il travaille avec Hilde. Trowa accompagne Catherine et le cirque dans leurs voyages. Quatre occupe une place importante politiquement et économiquement dans le monde de l'après-guerre. Wufei est preventer sous les ordres de Lady Une.

Ils se voient et se contactent très souvent, des liens très forts se sont créés entre eux.

Tout semble pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais...

/oooooooooooo/ POV de Réléna.

_**Quelle que soit la manière  
Dont mes mains te raccrochent**_

Je t'ai longtemps suivi, poursuivi, t'apparaissant peut-être parfois comme un élément indésirable de ton entourage...

Jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à m'y faire une place. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'acceptes.

Le plus beau jour de ma vie...

Mon obstination m'avait valu la victoire.

_**Même si notre univers  
Nous garde toujours proches**_

Depuis ce jour, nous respirons le même air. Il me suffit de tourner la tête pour t'apercevoir...

Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui me suis.

Là où je vais tu es aussi.

Inséparables... c'est ce que l'on dit de nous.

- **_Je te perdrai... - _**

C'est un mensonge(1).

Ou plutôt... C'est une constatation provisoire. Un état que j'aurais voulu éternel...

Mais je sais que le compte à rebours a commencé.

Je l'entends déjà sonner le glas de notre amour...

_**Quelle que soit la lumière  
Que j'ai mise à tes pieds**_

Tout... Je t'ai tout donné.

**_Mes rêves et mes prières  
Au fond de moi je sais  
Je te perdrai_**

Mais tout n'était pas encore assez. Je tourne et retourne encore cette question dans ma tête : qu'ai-je en moins que... ???

_**Je te perdrai  
Dans l'un de mes regards**_

Pour l'un de ses regards.

_**Ici ou quelque part**_

Pour moi ; ça peut bien être nulle part...

_**Mais pas sans le savoir**_

Non... Je ne jouerais pas à celle qui n'a rien vu venir. Je ne jouerais pas à l'étonnée, à la trahie, à l'abandonnée...

Du moins j'essaierais, puisque je l'ai vu venir.

_**  
Je te perdrai  
Dans l'un de mes regards**_

J'appréhende le jour où tes yeux fuiront les miens, comme un aveu forcé de ce que tu voudras me cacher...

_**Je te perdrai  
Dans l'eau de ma douleur**_

Car je te connais, tu ne voudras pas me blesser.

_**  
En bâillonnant mon cœur**_

Mais ce qu'on dit une fois reste gravé à jamais :

« Je reviendrais te tuer »

Savais-tu qu'il y avait mille et une façon de mourir ?...

_**Je te perdrai  
**_

A mon corps défendant...

_**Tu partiras un jour  
Pour un autre visage**_

Un visage que je devine bien mieux que toi.

_**Et malgré cet amour  
Tu tourneras la page**_

Tu n'as pas vraiment encore pris ton envol... Mon ange guerrier.

_**Sans un regret**_

Mise à part le regret de me faire souffrir... Mais pas le regret de nos souvenirs.

_**Tu ne me verras pas  
Comme un vieil idéal**_

Je croyais... enfin, j'avais espéré te convenir. Etre faite pour toi. Ta moitié, ton âme sœur... Tant de grands mots qui bien malgré moi m'ont fait rêvé. Tant de naïveté...

_**Un jour tu partiras**_

C'est une certitude, même si toi tu l'ignores encore.

_**Au fond de moi j'ai mal**_

D'autant plus mal que je m'y prépare...

_**Je te perdrai  
**_

Pourtant je t'aime

_**Je te perdrai**_

Tu m'aimes sûrement aussi...

**_  
- Dans l'un de mes regards- _**

Mais pas comme lui

_**  
Ici ou quelque part**_

A votre prochaine rencontre

_**  
Mais pas sans le savoir**_

Je le devine

_**  
Je te perdrai**_

Aussi douloureux soit-il de le savoir

**_  
- Dans l'un de mes regards- _**

Il vous suffira d'un regard

**_  
- Je te perdrai- _**

Pour comprendre

**_  
- Dans l'eau de ma douleur- _**

Votre bonheur

**_  
- En bâillonnant mon cœur- _**

L'amour partagé

**_  
Je te perdrai  
_**  
**_Je te perdrai  
Dans l'un de mes regards_**

Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Mais quand il est parmi nous, tu le cherches de ton regard****

_**  
Ici ou quelque part  
Mais pas sans le savoir**_

Et moi je vois cette douceur dans ses yeux et sa voix quand il s'adresse à toi. Il sait, mais il n'ose pas. Il s'est résigné, en croyant que tu m'aimais.

_**  
Je te perdrai**_

Bientôt tu le détromperas...

**_  
- Dans l'eau de ma douleur-_**

Quand tu te rendras compte

**_  
-En bâillonnant mon cœur- _**

Que Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell

**_  
- Je te perdrai...je te perdrai- _**

S'aiment réciproquement.

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

(1) Inséparable, j'entends.


	2. Acte deux

_**Ceux qui t'aiment.**_

_**Acte deux.**_

**_/oooooooooooooooooo/_**

_**AC 198. L2.** POV de Duo_.

_**/oooo/**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh........  
Je vous aime adieu, ce s'ra bien mieux comme ça**_

C'est vrai. Je vous aime. Tous. Vous le savez j'espère...

**_Je veux garder ce feu qui loin de vous me survivra_**

Je ne veux rien gâcher. Ne le prenez pas comme ça. C'est justement pour nous préserver, et préserver ce qu'on a vécu, que je fais ça. Ne vous méprenez pas, s'il vous plaît...

_**  
Je vous aime vraiment, mais j'peux pas rester là**_

Je peux vous le dire et vous le redire indéfiniment. Mais il y a tant de façon d'aimer... De près... De loin...

_**  
Le monde est tellement grand que je m'y perdrai dans vos bras**_

J'ai l'impression parfois d'avoir trop vécu... En même temps, c'est paradoxal, j'ai encore tant à découvrir...

_**  
C'était écrit ce qui se passe entre nous,**_

Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs. C'est parce que je ne veux pas vous perdre que je m'en vais. Si je restais... Shinigami, qui jusque là vous a miraculeusement épargné, risquerait de vous remarquer...

Ou bien, c'est vous qui finiriez par m'aimer moins, en découvrant... qui je suis vraiment.

Je ne le supporterais pas.

_**  
On rêvait d'infini, mais c'était pas pour nous**_

En tout cas pas pour moi.

_**  
C'était écrit mais effaçons tout**_

Je le savais, moi... J'vous demande pas d'oublier, non... Juste de laisser aller...

_**  
Dites moi juste oui, je m'en remets à vous**_

Ne me retenez pas... Je ne veux pas vous détruire...

Je ne veux pas voir notre relation se dégrader au fil du temps... Je pars quand elle est encore si belle...

_**  
Oh, oh, je vous aime adieu**_

Parce que je vous aime tous. Tellement...

_**  
Je vous aimerais toujours, du début à nos fins**_

Mon amour, d'aussi loin qu'il vous parvienne, sera éternel...

_**  
Quitte à compter ces jours, où j'aurais pu me sentir bien**_

Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire l'effort de rester. Peut-être que ça aurait marché... Mais je ne veux rien regretter. Je ne veux rien risquer.

_**  
Je vous aime à un tel point, j'ai peur de vous toucher**_

J'ai peur de vous briser... Mes mains sont déjà tellement pleines de sang...

_**  
Alors ne brisez rien, si vous me comprenez partez  
**_

N'insistez pas.

_**  
C'était écrit ce qui se passe entre nous,  
On arrête la partie, faut plus qu'on rejoue**_

On a déjà trop parié sur nos forces.

On a déjà trop joué avec la vie.

**_  
C'était écrit, arrêtons c'est tout_**

Loin de moi je sais que vous irez bien. Ou tout du moins... que vous n'irez pas mal par ma faute.

_**  
Donnez moi un jour, des nouvelles de vous, ouh, ouh...**_

Juste de temps en temps... Si vous allez bien, si vous allez mal...

_**  
Je vous aime adieu, oh, oh, je vous aime adieu...  
x2**_

Et ne doutez jamais de ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde... Heero.

/ooooooooooooooooooo/

Tiraillé entre son cœur, sa raison et ses états d'âme, Duo Maxwell tournait et retournait un papier entre ses mains. Un billet pour ailleurs. Un aller simple... Sans retour programmé. Un adieu à sa vie, à... ses amis...

Pour ne pas avoir à les perdre douloureusement, il leur disait adieu en premier...

/ooooooooooooooooooo/

_**Palais de Sank. **_

Un téléphone sonne.

C'est une ligne spéciale. Utilisée dans des cas particuliers, par des personnes... particulières.

Elle soupira. La journée commençait bien.

_- Réléna Peacecraft, j'écoute ? _

_- C'est Hilde._

Hilde ?

Ah ! Oui, l'amie de Duo. Elles s'étaient croisées une ou deux fois.

_- Je... Duo a décidé de partir. _

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ?

_- Heu... de partir où ça ? Il va venir ici ? _

_-... Non, ça m'étonnerait... _

Elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

_- Il veut partir définitivement, ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais il n'a pas l'intention de revenir. _

Elle pris conscience de la situation.

_- Pourquoi..._

_- Je ne sais pas Je ne sais pas... Mais... Il n'y a que Heero qui puisse l'en empêcher. _

Voilà. C'était arrivé. Le moment...

_- ... Quand ? _

_- Bientôt. Il croit que je ne sais pas, et il attend le moment où je relâcherais mon attention..._

_- Très bien. J'en informerais Heero. _

_- ... J'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas trop tard... _

Peut-être que ce serait mieux, au contraire...

Elle se sermonna. Elle ne devait pas laisser parler son égoïsme.

Le bruit d'un sanglot la fit revenir à la réalité.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit proche de l'allemande.

_- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu vas le perdre, tu le sais ? _

_- Oui... Et toi aussi. _

_- Oui..._

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Le destin était cruel. Pourquoi était-ce à elle, en plus, de lui ouvrir les yeux ?

A elle de lui dire de la quitter, pour aller le rejoindre, lui ?

Elle sourit cyniquement. Dieu, qu'elle était admirable ! Quelle grandeur d'âme !

C'était à en mourir de rire.

A en mourir tout court...

Tiens, il était là.

- Heero...

Il la regarde. Jamais avec cette lueur spéciale... qu'il avait pour lui.

Son cœur se serra.

C'était dur de continuer. Très dur.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- L'équipe que tu as mise en place prendra le relais. Tu les as bien entraînés, je suis sûre qu'ils feront un bon travail.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle imaginait très bien son air interloqué. A peine visible, bien sûr, mais... Elle le connaissait bien, maintenant.

- Toi, tu pars pour L2. Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

- ...

- Duo a décidé de disparaître. Définitivement. Si tu ne veux pas ça...

Devait-elle vraiment ajouter autre chose ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Apparemment pas. Il était déjà parti.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, sans qu'elle tente de la retenir...

_/oooooooooooooooooooooooo/_


	3. Acte trois

_**Ceux qui t'aiment.**_

_**Acte trois.**_

_**/oooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

_**J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre  
Pour laisser entrer le soleil**_

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de l'ombre, pourtant...

_**  
Pendant que tu dormais  
À points fermés**_

Avant, le moindre mouvement te réveillais. Est-ce que tu dors encore parce que tu sais que ce n'est que moi ? C'est si étrange de te voir là...  
  
**_J'ai fait du café noir_**

D'habitude je prends du chocolat chaud.

_**  
Pour voir si je ne rêvais pas**_

Mais là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine

_**  
Je ne voulais pas y croire  
Y croire encore une fois**_

J'ai tellement cru, et tellement été déçu...**_  
  
L'amour est un soleil  
Qui m'a souvent chauffé le cœur_**

Je ne peux pas dire que je ne connais pas l'amour. Je l'ai connu très tôt, avant même de savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Ce que je sais de l'amour... C'est qu'il est douloureux.

**_Mais quand il brûle trop fort  
Il me fait peur_**

Alors je le fuis. **_Tu arrives_**

Et tu bouleverses tout

_**  
Et tu me donnes envie de vivre**_

Toi qui ignores tout de la vie

_**  
Et moi qui hier encore**_

Au moment où j'allais le plus mal

_**  
Voulais me jeter dans le vide**_

Pour tout oublier. La guerre, l'amour... Partir, le plus loin possible de vous, de toi...

**_Je m'éveille_**

Comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve

**_À la douceur d'un autre corps_**

Et c'est doux...

_**  
Et l'amour est un soleil,**_

C'est chaud...

_**  
Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours**_

C'est toi.

Qui l'eut cru ?

Pas moi. Moi qui avait cessé de croire...

**_On va se faire un monde  
Où on se prendra par la main_**

Si ça pouvait être pour toujours...

**_Toi tu me donneras  
La force d'aller plus loin_**

Toi contre moi.

Toi avec moi.

Toi ET moi.

_**  
L'amour est un soleil  
Qui m'a souvent brûlé les ailes**_

J'ai cru mourir tant de fois, mourir de l'intérieur...Mourir en s'étouffant de larmes

qu'on refuse de laisser sortir...

**_Mais dis-moi qu'avec toi  
Ça n'sera pas pareil  
_**

Ca ne peut pas être la même chose. Tu es différent de tout le monde... Tu es toi.

Fort. Invincible. Inébranlable(1). La mort n'a pas d'emprise sur toi. **_  
_**

_**Tu arrives,  
Et tu me donnes envie de vivre**_

Oui. J'ai envie d'essayer encore.

_**  
Et moi qui hier encore  
Voulais me jeter dans le vide**_

Si tu es là, avec moi, je n'ai plus envie de partir.

_**  
Je m'éveille  
À la douceur d'un autre corps,**_

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai cru que je rêvais encore. Tu étais là, dans mon lit, ton bras qui m'entourait. Me retenait. Me protégeait.

_**  
Et l'amour est un soleil,  
Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours  
**_

Il brille plus fort que jamais. Si fort, j'en ferme à demi les yeux.

Je suis un être de l'ombre, cet amour m'éclaire de trop...

Mais je crois... que j'aime ça.

/oooooooooooooooooo/

(1) Pour moi Heero est au contraire quelqu'un de fragile et fort à la fois, mais surtout pas inébranlable. Mais bon,

là c'est le point de vue de Duo.

/oooooooooooooooooo/

_L2. Six heures avant les évènements précédemment montrés. _

La télé ne passait rien d'intéressant. Mais elle s'efforçait de maintenir son attention pour ne pas dormir.

De temps en temps, elle montait jeter un œil dans la chambre. La forme bougeait souvent, en proie à des cauchemars. Cauchemars qu'elle savait être impuissante à chasser. Alors elle se contentait d'attendre. Encore. Et encore...

La nuit était bien entamée lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit. Il était là.

Une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux, chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu...

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, et lui indiqua l'escalier d'un signe de la main.

Puis elle empoigna son sac et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Où vas-tu ?

Elle stoppa le temps de lui répondre.

- Là où on a besoin de moi...

Quant à toi... Prends soin de lui. Il t'a attendu longtemps.

Il hocha la tête, plus décidé dans ses intentions.

_**/ooooooooooooooooo/**_

OWARI.

Et oui, ça se termine comme ça. Ca se finit bien, mais c'était plutôt doux amer, non ?

En tout cas, je la trouve étrange comme fic, j'étais dans une drôle d'humeur...

PS : je le rajoute parce que j'ai comme un doute, là ; mais vous avez bien compris

que dans ce dernier acte, la songfic était un POV de Duo, et que dans la dernière partie c'est Hilde

qui attend Heero?


End file.
